My Unconditional Love and You
by siwonniesm
Summary: Cinta bisa membuat orang waras menjadi gila. Orang gila akan bertambah gila. Orang jenius menjadi bodoh. Merubah setan menjadi malaikat. Bahkan cinta juga bisa merubah bidadari menjadi seorang pembunuh. Hal ini sebuah ungkapan cinta yang salah./ WonKyu/ Hurt and Comfort/ Rated T to M
1. Prolog

**Prolog of My Unconditional Love and.. You**

**Main pair(s): WonKyu, and others**

* * *

**Rated T to M, BoyXBoy (Hurt/Comfort and romance)**

Kamu. Ya, kamu. Kamu adalah pria yang telah membuatku terlihat bodoh dihadapan dunia. aku dan segala kerealistisanku. Aku dan segala logikaku. Aku dan segala pemikiranku. semua itu tak berarti pada saat aku harus berhadapan denganmu. Semua itu menghilang dan pergi menjauhiku. hingga yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan yang tak mengenal sebuah logika dan rumus manapun. Bahkan perasaan itu bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh dan rela melakukan apapun. Ahhh, dunia ini memang gila. semua orang juga tahu perasaan apa itu. perasaan itu adalah... Cinta. Cinta itu memang gila kawan. Cinta bisa membuat orang waras menjadi gila. orang gila akan bertambah gila. orang jenius menjadi bodoh. Merubah setan menjadi malaikat. Bahkan cinta juga bisa merubah bidadari menjadi seorang pembunuh. Hal ini sebuah ungkapan cinta yang salah.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke pria tadi. Karena perasaan itu aku melewati batas aman dari logikaku. Karena berusaha mempertahankan apa yang telah lepas dari genggamanku. berusaha mempertahankan apa yang telah hancur. Aku begitu bodoh dan gila. Pemikiran bodohku adalah cinta butuh perjuangan. Untuk apa kita berjuang mempertahankan apa yang telah menjauh dan beranjak pergi. Tak pernah terbersit sebuah penyesalan karena aku melakukan kebodohan itu dan mempermalukan diri sendiri, tapi jangan berpikir aku bahagia melakukan itu. Aku hanya merasa memang inilah keadaan yang seharusnya. Karena apapun hasilnya, aku sudah mencobanya.

Aku menghormati dia sebagai bagian dari perjalanan hidupku. Seseorang yang mengajarkanku banyak hal. _He gives me a lot of cherish._ _**A life without heartbroken is like ocean without salt. i must go trough with what i've deal. this isn't about what i must understant but it's about how i will understand.**_

_**Continue or delete?**_

* * *

**Hai, saya datang lagi..**

**Maaf yaaa bawa FF baru hihihi**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**itu siapa sih kira-kira? Siwon atau Kyuhyun?**


	2. Open Up

_**OPEN UP**_

**Chapter 1 **

**My Unconditional Love and.. You**

**Main Pair: WonKyu**

**other casts akan muncul seiring cerita..**

**BoyXBoy, rated T to M, Hurt and Comfort.**

**ooo**

"_Shit!"_ Aku mengumpat sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau tolak lagi?" tanya Donghae, kakakku yang kedua.

Aku memberinya tatapan membunuhku. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan entengnya, saat adiknya ini baru saja membuat seorang pria patah hati. Lagi. Aku menghembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu aku melepaskan sepatu yang sedari tadi sudah sangat menyakiti jari-jari kakiku.

"Mau sampai kapan sih kamu seperti ini terus, Kyu?" Dia mengacak-acak rambutku lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"_I don't know._" Desahku.

"_Oh God! You've been gave me the same answer for all the time._ Ternyata kau lebih gila dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini." Teriaknya sambil memijat pelipisnya, lalu dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang aku sudah sangat hafal. Pasti dia akan memaksaku untuk menerima pria yang bahkan tidak aku inginkan.

"_Oh no. I know that look." _Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"_At least, you should try to open up, _Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Donghae dengan lembut tapi tetap sarat akan ketegasan didalam kata-katanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, aku sudah cukup bosan dengan topik ini. Tapi kenapa orang-orang disekitarku begitu gencar menghujaniku dengan nasehat dan wejangan yang bahkan tidak terlalu dibutuhkan sekarang, menurut pendapat pribadiku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kecut pada kakak yang paling dekat hati denganku ini.

"Mereka semua sama! Kamu sendiri tahu kan aku ini bagaimana, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya mereka yang tidak serius."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat betapa frustasinya dia ketika mendengar semua kata-kataku tadi. Dia benar-benar lucu. Wajahnya memerah dan berusaha keras untuk menahan suaranya agar Eomma dan Appa yang sedang asyik menonton TV tidak menangkap inti dari pembicaraan kami. Bahkan kami sengaja menggunakan bahasa inggris agar mereka tidak menangkap pokok permasalahan dari pembicaraan kami. _Yeah! _Mereka tidak mengerti bahasa inggris kecuali hal-hal dasar. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau meratap soal itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau memang benar-benar sudah gila."

"_Hyung, _kenapa kau hobby sekali membuatku tertawa?" Kataku menepuk bahunya dan masih dengan tawaku yang tersisa.

"Aku serius , Cho Kyuhyun. _You need to do what I've told you before._" Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti memerintah daripada meminta.

Aku terdiam saat Donghae mengatakan itu, aku melihat matanya seolah memintaku untuk benar-benar menuruti perintahnya untuk kali ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa kalau keadaannya sudah begini. Aku sudah terlalu sering menghadapi pembicaraan seperti ini sebelumnya. Alih-alih menimpali kata-kata seriusnya, aku malah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Tapi sebelum aku menaiki anak tangga yang pertama, aku berbalik.

"Mas,_ I'll try as hard as I can. You don't need to worry about me._" aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku setelah aku memastikan Donghae membalas senyumku. Aku masuk ke kamarku yang terletak di sebelah kamar Yesung, kakakku yang pertama. Tapi kamar itu sudah kosong karena penghuninya sudah menikah sekarang. Aku menghempaskan tubuh lelahku diatas tempat tidur kesayanganku. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Aku lelah. Lelah fisik. Lelah mental. Dan lebih dari itu aku sangat lelah dalam urusan hati.

Aku belum benar-benar memperbaiki hatiku dengan baik. Karena masih ada sisa-sisa.. bukan sisa tapi memang semua itu masih kusimpan dengan rapi disudut hatiku. Tanpa diketahui siapapun. Aku masih menjaganya. Menjaga perasaanku dengan baik. Bahkan aku takut perasaan ini akan berubah, karena aku tidak ingin mengubah apapun juga perihal hatiku ini.

Ini sudah keputusanku dan tidak akan aku ubah. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti. Bagaimana jantungku ini berdetak hanya untuk _**dia**._ Bagaimana aku terus menghembuskan nafasku ini hanya untuk _**dia**._ Ini bukan lagi hanya tentang perasaan anak ingusan yang tidak mengerti makna cinta. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa mengenal harga diri. Setengah hatiku ini sudah dicurinya dan dibawanya serta saat **_dia_ **pergi dari sini. Dari hatiku. Dengan membawa serta hatinya yang telah dia titipkan untukku.

Sedangkan disini, hatiku sudah tak lagi utuh. Karena dia telah membawanya pergi bersama seluruh cintaku. Tapi dia tidak mencuri hatiku seperti kukatakan sebelumnya, akulah yang memberikan setengah bagian dari hatiku untuknya dengan kerelaan yang kusadari sepenuhnya. aku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, tepat saat kata-kata donghae tadi terngiang kembali ditelingaku.

Apakah aku benar-benar harus melupakan_nya?_

Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Ini benar-benar mengganggu kewarasanku. Donghae benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Berani-beraninya dia mengungkit topik yang begitu sensitif. Sekarang apa yang aku dapat? Wajahnya membayangi pikiranku lagi. Setelah dengan susah payah aku berdamai dengan pikiranku selama dua hari ini. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan muka tertekuk dua belas. Mood-ku sedang benar-benar buruk sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mandi dan tidur. Biarlah pikiran yang mengganggu tadi akan aku pikirkan lagi esok hari.

**ooo**

"_Minho, apa kau mengenal orang ini?" kataku sambil menunjukkan foto seorang pria tampan di I-Pad yang sedang kupakai untuk mengecek akun Twitter-ku setelah sekian lama._

"_Ya, tentu saja aku mengenalnya, __**Hyung.**__ Dia sepupuku, memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"ucapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya menatapku dengan pandangan curiga._

"_Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya bertanya, karena sepupu-mu ini baru saja mengikuti akun Twitter-ku."_

"_Ohh, ku kira kau menyukainya." Dia menahan senyumnya._

"_Menyukainya? Apa kau tahu jika idemu itu tidak terlalu buruk, Min. Karena sepupumu ini cukup.. eumh.. Ani, dia sangat tampan." Minho menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya._

_Meledaklah tawa yang sedari tadi aku tahan setelah melihat wajah kagetnya._

**ooo**

**_bagaimana ceritanya?_**

**_ooo_**

**Hai, saya datang lagi.**

**Maaf jika saya terus mengganggu kalian T-T**

**Chapter 1-nya pendek ya? Karena saya hanya pengen tahu apa kalian suka atau nggak -_-**

**Saya taku kalian nggak suka.. **

**RnR, okay?**

**Special Thank's to:**

**shin min young, alcici349, JeJeSalvatore, AniesLoveWonkyu, Allyna Kyuzumaki, Lady Ze..**

**Lady Ze, selamat datang :D ingat ya pesan saya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, okay?**

**makasiiih yaaa udah baca ff ini :p**


	3. First Love

**Chapter 2 of **_**My Unconditional Love and You**_

**Main pair(s): WonKyu, lil' bit eunHae**

**Rated T to M, Hurt/comfort, BoysLove**

**Summary:**

**Aku mengangguk lemah ke arah Donghae yang berada di kursi penumpang. Beginilah jadinya jika memiliki kakak yang terlalu mengenalmu. Dia akan langsung tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hanya lewat raut muka saja. Apakah aku seperti buku tanpa cover yang akan dengan mudah terbaca isinya? Atau semua pikiran yang ada diotakku tertulis jelas dengan tinta merah di keningku?**

**O**

**O**

**O**

* * *

Aku sudah cukup rapi dalam hal berpakaian, tapi saat aku memandang wajah yang ada dipantulan cermin dihadapanku, aku tidak yakin dia siap untuk menemui pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit. Ohh, lihat wajah itu! Kantung mata lengkap dengan lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sembab, entah karena apa. Aku mengerang begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah wajahku sendiri. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Tidak ada pilihhan lain selain menghadapi pasienku dengan segera dan setelah itu mengompres wajahku dengan air hangat, berharap dia akan segera kembali normal.

"Kyu~~ Sarapan sayang." Aku mendengar _Eomma _berteriak memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

"Ya.. Segera datang."

Kakiku melangkah menuruni tangga sementara otakku berkelana kembali ke mimpiku semalam. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Setiap mimpi itu datang aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan tidur seperti semula. Aku akan terjaga sepanjang malam dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh kenanganku delapan tahun yang lalu. Kata orang mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Tapi sepertinya pepatah itu tidak berlaku lagi setelah mimpi itu terus menerus menerorku. Tetap dengan mimpi yang sama dan orang yang sama pula. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Pagi, _Eomma_." Ucapku sambil mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Pagi sayang. Mana hyungmu yang malas itu?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang sudah duduk tepat dikursi sebelahnya berdiri.

"_Mollayo." _Aku mengendikkan bahuku sambil mecomot satu buah anggur didepanku.

"Coba kau bangu—_Ommo! _Kyu, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" teriaknya langsung meraih kedua wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Katakan pada _Eomma_, apa yang terjadi sampai wajahmu bengkak seperti ini?" Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan.

"_Eomma, _aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidu tadi malam." Aku menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Dia bohong. Pagi, _Mom."_ Donghae menyela sambil mencium pipi kiri _Eomma._

"Pagi, pemalas. _Andwae, _Kyu. Kau tak boleh pergi keluar rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Andwae!" _Oh Tuhan, dia mulai lagi. _Drama queen, _favorit kami. Aku, _Appa_, Donghae _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_. Ya... walaupun terkadang dia bisa jadi sangat tidak masuk akal.

"_Eomma_, aku punya pasien yang harus aku periksa pagi ini. Aku akan tetap keluar. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku men-_death glare _Donghae yang sedang cekikikan sambil menyantap _Sandwich_nya dengan nikmat.

" . Suruh saja temanmu yang menggantikan. Kau sedang sakit sekarang." Lalu dia mengabaikanku yang sedang mendesah frustasi karenanya.

Oh _God!_ Dia benar-benar mengenal anak-anaknya dengan baik. Iya, _Eomma_, aku sakit tapi bukan fisikku. Aku akan bertambah sakit jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dan keluar dari rumah ini sehari penuh. Aku menatap ke arah penyelamatku dengan tatapan memelas. Oh Donghae _hyung!_

Dia memutar matanya malas lalu berkata, "_Eomma,_ biarkan Kyuhyun bekerja. Apa _Eomma_ tidak merasa kasihan dengan pasien-pasien Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Dia pasti akan lebih tau jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ya kan, Kyu?" Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu _Eomma _yang sedang cemberut. Keren!

"Ya..Ya Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar baik saja _Eomma_. Aku hanya sedikit stress karena pekerjaanku yang agak merepotkanku akhir-akhir ini." Kataku sambil mengabaikan tatapan curiga dari Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku memang tak akan menang melawan kalian berdua. Kau benar-benar harus berjanji untuk menjaga diirimu, Kyu" Dia menghela nafas. Syukurlah, dia sudah kembali ke sifat keibuannya yang mengagumkan itu.

"Ya, aku berjanji"

"Mimpi lagi, huh?"

Aku mengangguk lemah ke arah Donghae yang berada di kursi penumpang. Beginilah jadinya jika memiliki kakak yang terlalu mengenalmu. Dia akan langsung tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hanya lewat raut muka saja. Apakah aku seperti buku tanpa cover yang akan dengan mudah terbaca isinya? Atau semua pikiran yang ada diotakku tertulis jelas dengan tinta merah di keningku?

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Mau sampai kapan _**dia**_ menghantuimu?"

"_**Dia **_masih hidup hyung." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bayangannya yang terus menghantuimu. Lupakan _**dia.**_" Dia menepuk bahuku.

Hening. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ya atau tidak untuk permintaan itu. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa bayangan itulah yang mebuatku merasa masih hidup sampai saat ini. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika aku memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang? Dia adik dari sahabat Eunhyuk saat kuliah di London dulu. Dia tampan, Kyu." Donghae bisa terdengar begitu bersemangat jika hal itu menyangkut menjodohkanku dengan seseorang.

"Oh, tidak sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak Lee Donghae. Jangan lagi."

"Aku punya firasat jika yang ini bisa membantumu melupakan _**dia**_. Percayalah padaku untuk kali ini."

"Jika itu niat awalmu, maka mundurlah sekarang. Karena kau tak akan berhasil, _hyung._ _Look at beside you, That is your office building, right?_" Aku menujuk ke sampingnya, disana berdiri kokok gedung pencakar langit tempat Donghae bekerja.

Dia mendengus sebelum turun dari mobil dia mengatakan, "_Fine. _Ingat satu hal _dongsaeng-_ku, aku akan menemukan cara untuk memepertemukanmu dengan orang ini. Baik kau suka atau pun tidak! Aku akan benar-benar mati penasaran kalau terus seperti ini. Aku selalu mendengarmu bercerita tentang _**dia**_. Tanpa tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Bagaimana kelakuannya. Bagaimana hatinya. Namanya pun tak pernah kau sebut dihadapanku. Tsk! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah _**dia**_ memiliki hidung atau tidak." Setelah mengatakan itu dia menutup pintu mobilku dengan begitu keras.

"Tentu saja _**dia **_punya hidung. _Paboo!"_ Ujarku miris.

_You're a mess, _Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu terhadap semua rencana dari kakak gilamu itu. Aku tahu Donghae pasti akan melancarkan rencananya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku, karena dia tidak pernah ingkar dengan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutya. Ini benar-benar keadaan darurat.

Aku menghela napas. Lelah!

"Iya ,Dokter Cho, ini paien anda yang terkhir." Jawab Hyorin, asistenku, saat aku bertanya berapa lama lagi pemeriksaan rutinku ini selesai.

"Bagus. Setelah ini tolong siapkan alat kompres untukku, ya."

"_Ne. _Mari Dokter ini ruangan pasien terakhir kita hari ini." ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kyuuuuu! Syukurlah itu benar-benar kau." Pasienku berteriak. Berisik sekali! Suaranya terdengar familiar. Bukan si pasien yang berteriak tapi... Jangan-jangan...

"Hyung! Apa yang ka—_Ani, _apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku, sedikit _shock_ dengan kehadiran Donghae serta pacarnya, Eunhyuk.

Kapan dia berada disini? Jelas-jelas dia tadi aku antar ke kantornya. Benar-benar ajaib.

"Tadi saat aku baru duduk di kubikelku, Junsu memberitahuku kalau Eunhyuk masuk rumah sakit tadi malam. Jadi aku langsung saja kesini. Aku tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika Hyukkie-ku sedang menderita seperti ini." Donghae menjelaskan seakan dia tahu apa pertanyaan yang terlontar dipikiranku saat ini.

"Terserah. Hyorin, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika ada pasien baru?"

" Maaf, Dokter. Saya juga baru tahu pagi ini. Karena menurut penjelasan Ryeowook tadi, Eunhyuk-_sshii _ bukan pasien anda, tapi dia memaksa karena dia tidak mau jika dia diperiksa oleh dokter lain selain anda. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Dokter."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengalihkan tatapanku kerah pasangan aneh yang sedang bermesraan dengan begitu menjijikkan dan... sedikit membuatku iri. Oh Tuhan, ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-_sshii_. Sekarang ceritakan keluhan anda?" tanyaku berusaha untuk tetap professional.

"Ahh, Kyu. Tidak perlu seformal itu pada calon kakak iparmu sendiri." Celutukan tidak bermutu keluar dari mulut _Hyung_-ku sendiri.

Aku memberinya tatapan membunuhku, lalu bertanya lagi, "Jadi bagaimana, hyung~~~? PUAS!"

Donghae cekikikan, sementara Eunhyuk sumringah mendengar kata _hyung_ keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak yakin manusia yang satu ini benar-benar sakit.

"Aku pingsan tadi malam. Menurut dokter yang memeriksaku di UGD, aku dehidrasi berat, terlalu lelah dan stress. Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Oh, baik. Jadi sekarang apa alasan hyung untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit ini?" sindirku sinis.

"Kyu.. setidaknya gunakan stetoskop-mu itu untuk memeriksa keadaan Hyukkie." Donghae merengek sambil menggamit ujung jas putihku.

"_Fine." _Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyerah.

Lalu aku memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk sedangkan Hyorin mengecek infusnya. Setelah aku selesai, aku mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Hyorin. Sedangkan Donghae sesekali melemparkan pandangan ingin tahunya sambil menyuapi Eunhyuk dengan buah anggur.

"Apa ada masalah yang serius, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Donghae sanggup mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Hyorin, kau keluar duluan. Dan jangan lupa pesananku tadi."

"Baik, Dokter." Hyorin menjawab sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang berarti. Dia hanya terlalu lemah. Eunhyuk _hyung_ harus _bedrest _untuk beberapa hari. Dua hari mungkin?"

"Ahh. Syukurlah, Hyukkie. Kau dengar perkataan adikku kan? Kau harus beristirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau dengar, sayang?" Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang mengerikan dibagian akhir sementara tangannya bergerilya mencubiti pinggul Eunhyuk. Malang!

"Arrgh! Arrghh.. Ampun, babe. _Arrasseo arrasseo._ Aku akan beristirahat." Eunhyuk mencoba menghalangin cubitan Donghae.

"_Good boy."_ Donghae menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Sementara, aku bergidik ngeri melihat kemesraan-kemesraan unik dari pasangan ini.

"_Hyung_. Aku kembali ke kantorku ya. Aku harus mengompres pipiku. Atau aku tidak akan selamat pulang nanti."

"Eumhh. _Abundance of thank's for my baby bro. Bye!"_ Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku, terlalu manis.

"_Don't baby me! That's gross."_ Aku mengernyit.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tak terinfus.

Aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya sambil menjalankan kakiku kearah pintu dan berniat untuk segera keluar dari kamar ini karena seaneh apapun pasangan ini, tetap saja membuatku gerah berlama-lama disini. Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas. Aku baru saja mengulurkan tanganku ke arah kenop pintu tapi... Brakkk!

"HYUNG! GWEN—CA—nayo_?_"

Aku yang tengah meringis meratapi dadaku yang terasa sakit karena terkejut, membeku ditempatku. Suara itu.. Dadaku bukan lagi sakit tapi sekarang terasa ngilu dan nyeri. Aku dapat merasakan sepasang mata seseorang dihadapanku sedang menatap intens kearahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus lari? Suara itu... suara itu.. Aku belum siap. Perlahan ku angkat kepalaku yang tertunduk. Semoga bukan _**dia,**_belum sekarang. Tapi langit pertahananku runtuh seketika.

"Kyu...hyun." Ujarnya saat aku mendongak, matanya kini menatap lekat kearahku.

"**Siwon**."

**ooo**

_Aku dan Minho baru saja menyelesaikan perkuliahan kami hari ini. Kami berjalan sambil menunduk karena sudah kehabisan energi untuk segera mendongakkan kepala. Kami berjalan layaknya kartun yang bergerak dengan __**slow motion**__._

"_Minho!" otomatis kami mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar teriakan itu._

"_Siwon __**hyung!**__ Ahh ayo Kyu, aku sudah dijemput." Dia menarik tanganku, lalu berjalan dengan cepat._

_Siwon?_

"_Siapa dia?" tanyaku._

"_Kau tidak mengenalnya, Kyu? Ku rasa nanti kau akanmengingat siapa dia setelah kita berada dihadapannya. Ayo." Kata Minho sambil menyeringai aneh kepadaku. Aku menurut saja._

_Kami berhenti tepat dihadapan pria si tukang jemput._

"_Hei, __**Hyung. **__Apa kau sudah lama?"_

"_Tidak juga. Apa kau benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahmu hari ini? jangan sampai kau ketahuan bolos." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda._

"_No way!"_

_Aku berdehem, karena merasa diabaikan oleh mereka. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak Minho atas ketidakadasopansantunannya terhadapku jika tidak ada pria si Penjemput ini dihadapan kami. Aku menatap pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Kenapa dia begitu familiar, ya? Apa aku mengenal orang ini?_

"_Oh ya, __**hyung**__.Ini Cho Kyuhyun, partner-ku dikampus." Minho memperkenalkanku kepada pria si tukang jemput._

"_Oh, Iya aku tahu. Choi Siwon." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengulurkan tanganya padaku._

"_Cho Kyuhyun." Aneh, atau mungkin malah kurang sopan. Seharusnya dia membungkuk bukan menjabat tangan. Apakah dia bukan orang korea?_

"_**Hyung**__! Apa yang kau lakukan? Membungkuk. Kenapa kau selalu lupa apa yang aku ajarkan padamu. Oh Tuhan." Teriak Minho frustasi._

"_Maaf, Kyuhyun-__**sshii. **__Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia membungkukkan badanya, tapi itu terlihat aneh, karena dia membungkuk lebih dari sembilan puluh derajat._

_Aku tertawa sebelum membungkuk juga kearahnya._

"_Maaf, Kyu. Dia baru saja kembali dari __**London**__ dua bulan yang lalu."_

"_**Gwencanayo**__" Kataku masih dengan sisa tawaku._

"_Kyu, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau bawa mobil?"_

"_Oh, baiklah. Iya aku parkir disebelah sana." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan arah tempat mobilku terparkir._

"_Bye! Oh , Siwon __**hyung**__. Apa kau tahu jika Kyuhyun mengatakan pada bahwa __**hyung sangat tampan **__dua hari yang lalu." Teriak Minho dengan keras saat kami berjalan berlawanan arah menuju mobil masing-masing. Anak itu... Dia __**sengaja**__ tidak memberitahuku._

_Oh Sial! Pria si tukang jemput adalah dia.. __** siwon407... Oh Tuhan Jantungkku!**_

_**ooo**_

_ siwon407: gaemgyu kau seorang calon dokter? Hebat!_

_ gaemgyu: siwon407 kau seorang calon diplomat? Hebat!_

_ siwon407: gaemgyu kau meniru kata2ku?_

_ gaemgyu: siwon407 aku? Tidak. Ada perbedaan disana. Bacalah lagi!_

_ siwon407: gaemgyu ya, 1 kata. Kau lucu. Aku benar2 tertawa skrg._

_ gaemgyu: siwon407 kau pun cukup menghiburku ^^_

_ siwon407: gaemgyu jika kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini. maka kita jodoh :p_

_**(20 hours ago)**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**Saya datang lagi, ya Tuhan semoga kalian ngga bosan liat saya keluar masuk ffn -_-**

**Ini chapter 2 semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama yang satu ini.. heheh**

**dan ff saya di plagiat lagi oleh orang yang sama pula..**

**Selamat menikmati..**

**Lady Ze: hahha, don't push yourself too hard. just stop if you can't ^^ it's okay :D**

**Thank's to:**

** 0311, AniesLoveWonkyu, wonkyudee, Lady Ze, tinahudzaifah, rikha-chan, meotmeot, ratnasparkyu, Shixiel, evil kyu ^^**

**I LOVE YOU 3**


End file.
